Take Me Dancing
by carryonmy-waywardson
Summary: Carlos takes Kendall dancing and he enjoys the close proximity of Carlos' body against his own.


**Warnings: **grinding (while dancing), biting, some hair pulling, blowjobs, teasing, riding, some scratching.  
(And... there's really not much plot to this. /shrug/)

* * *

Music pumps through the speakers and bodies move all around them, each moving to the beat in their own different way, but Kendall isn't paying attention to the people around them. His eyes are on Carlos and the way his body is moving, the way his hands glide up and down Kendall's arms before dropping to his hips, pulling their bodies together.

Carlos' body moves in a way that's captivating and Kendall can't help but stare; eyes are locked on his boyfriend's hips as they sway back and forth, gaze roaming up his body until they set on his throat. Sweat trickles down the side of Carlos' neck as he tips his head back, eyes closed and lips parted slightly as he loses himself in the music. It's just about the hottest thing Kendall's ever seen and he leans in, brushing his lips along the hollow of Carlos' throat.

The song changes and the beat is faster than the previous track; Kendall takes the opportunity to turn Carlos around, pulling him back against his chest, working his hips against his boyfriend's ass. A hand slides along the side of his neck and fingers curl around the nape and Kendall gets lost in the music, completely submitting himself to the beat and to Carlos.

Kendall's hands roam along Carlos' body, fingers searching for the warm, smooth skin underneath the sweat-drenched shirt he's wearing. He inches the fabric up just as Carlos rolls his ass back and he moans loudly, digging his fingertips into his boyfriend's skin; both of Carlos' arms wrap around Kendall's neck and he drops his head back, pressing it against his shoulder.

For the entire length of the song, Kendall grinds and dances against Carlos, letting their bodies move together fluidly. He's amazed by the way his boyfriend dances and moans whenever he feels Carlos' ass push back against his cock, before sliding a hand down to the front of his jeans, fingers ghosting over the zipper. It's just the two of them and the entire world is lost to Carlos as he dances against Kendall, feeling his sweat-slick fingertips against his stomach, leaving a trail of finger in their wake.

"Carlos," Kendall whispers, just underneath his ear; he knows that Carlos won't hear him, but he tries again anyway. "Baby, we've gotta go." The music drowns out Kendall's words and he sighs, sliding his lips up and down the curve of Carlos' neck, tasting salt on his lips from the sweat. When he drags his mouth down - lips parted, teeth moving along Carlos' pulse point - and bites down, Carlos whimpers and Kendall feels it, grinning.

The beat starts to slow and Carlos tangles his fingers in Kendall's hair, hips moving in time to the end of the song until it stops; a loud 'aw' comes from the crowd and Kendall laughs against Carlos' ear. "Can we go now?" He asks, lips moving against his boyfriend's ear, words loud enough for him to hear.

"Mm, why?" Carlos' voice is innocent as speaks. He rotates his hips slowly and Kendall moans, pressing his hips back against Carlos, holding him still. "Because," he replies roughly, "I can't fuck you in the middle of a club, now can I?"

Another song starts playing and Carlos nods, dropping his hands away from Kendall's hair before disentangling his arms from around his boyfriend's neck. He turns around and gives Kendall a grin before leaning up to kiss his lips, wrapping both hands around his hips, thumbing across the bone through the thin fabric of his shirt.

Kendall gets lost in the kiss and the taste of Carlos, ignoring the people moving around them and the select few that bump into him; none of that matters when he's kissing Carlos. He lifts a hand, curls it around the nape of Carlos' neck and kisses him deeply, moving his free hand down the curve of his boyfriend's back until it slides onto his ass.

The kiss is slow and passionate, a build up for what will come next - if they ever make it out of the club, that is - and Kendall growls against Carlos' lips. His body feels like it's on fire and he parts his lips, gasping lightly against Carlos' mouth before claiming it again, kissing him harder. The music seems to pump through his body and Kendall can feel it in his bones; it's the beat that makes him kiss Carlos harder, pulling him up until he's on his tip-toes, neck craned slightly, Kendall's hand holding him in place.

One of Carlos' hands slips up the front of his shirt and Kendall feels the heat of Carlos' skin against his own; he focuses on that, on the beat of the music and the way his boyfriend tastes, taking it all in. It all goes to his head and Kendall feels dizzy, so he pulls back, gasping and breathing hard when he does, his hand slipping down the back of Carlos' neck, thumb grazing over the fine hairs just below the base of his skull.

"Let's get out of here," Carlos mouths and it takes Kendall a moment to process what he's saying; when he does, he nods eagerly and gives Carlos a lazy grin, holding his hand out. Their fingers lace together perfectly and Kendall lets Carlos lead the way through the crowd, the bodies separating as they walk toward the exit.

When they get outside, Kendall presses Carlos against the wall beside the door and kisses him again, immediately licking into his mouth. Their tongues press together and fight for dominance as Kendall moves a hand up and down Carlos' side, feeling the damp fabric underneath. Their kiss is harder and more passionate than the first and Carlos nearly rips Kendall's shirt off his body until he remembers where they are.

Easing away from Kendall, Carlos laughs and licks his lips. "Can't do this here," he mumbles, lifting a hand to touch the side of Kendall's face, thumb brushing over his kiss-swollen lips.

"Right," Kendall agrees, nodding his head as he takes a step back. "We can't do this here, gotcha." Pursing his lips together and sighing deeply through his nose, Kendall holds his hand out to Carlos and then smiles, dragging his tongue across his lips slowly, tasting the other man on them.

"Home," is all Carlos says and Kendall laughs, pulling him toward the car and pinning him against the passenger side door for one last kiss; it was intended to be a short peck, but Kendall claims Carlos' mouth and kisses him long and hard until someone passing by clears their throat.

Reluctantly, Kendall pulls away and lifts a hand, raking it back through his slick hair, causing some of it to stick up; Carlos laughs and immediately lifts his own hands, smoothing the stray strands. When Kendall smiles at him, he gets into the car and buckles himself in, settling back against the seat as Kendall walks around the front of the car before getting in himself.

The ride back to their apartment lacks conversation; the only noise in the car comes from the radio, some Incubus song that Carlos likes but doesn't know the name of. He knows that Kendall does, but doesn't want to ask him — doesn't want to ruin the silence. It's comfortable, relaxed, and Carlos enjoys it, closing his eyes as he listens to Brandon Boyd's voice flow from the speakers.

He's half-asleep when they get back to their building and Kendall wakes him up with a soft kiss, his lips barely moving against Carlos'. It's a sweet kiss — nothing like the ones at the club — and Carlos can't help but smile and kiss back, pecking Kendall's lips before pulling away to get out of the car.

They walk up the stairs together, hand in hand, and Carlos waits until Kendall's unlocked and opened the door before attacking him. Hands go everywhere and Kendall struggles to shut the door and hold onto Carlos at the same time; he ends up shutting the door with his foot, both of his hands wrapped around his boyfriend's hips, squeezing them lightly.

"Carlos," Kendall pants whenever his lips are freed from Carlos', laughing just before they're claimed again. If there's one thing Kendall loves about Carlos, it's his passion and the way he can never seem to get enough of kissing — or anything else, for that matter.

When he doesn't get a reply, Kendall steers Carlos toward their bedroom, pushing the door open roughly, barely registering the noise as the doorknob bounces against the wall. Moving one hand away from his boyfriend's body, Kendall flips the light switch on and backs Carlos up until they're at the bed; he pulls away from the kiss and shoves Carlos down onto the mattress, grinning.

Kendall wastes no time in getting Carlos naked and starts by unlacing his boots one by one; he pulls them off, letting the shoes clatter to the floor before turning his attention to Carlos' belt. With lithe fingers, Kendall undoes the belt buckle quickly and moves to undo the button and zipper of his jeans, all the while never taking his eyes off of Carlos'.

"So beautiful," Kendall mumbles, voice husky as he starts to tug the dark denim down Carlos' legs, pushing the fabric to the floor. Once the jeans are off, his eyes roam up and down every inch of Carlos he can see; they settle on the very noticeable bulge in the front of his briefs and Kendall smirks, moving his hand to it, pressing the heel against Carlos' covered cock.

Tipping his head back against the mattress, Carlos moans out, "_Kendall._"

The smirk on Kendall's face spreads and he chuckles, pressing the palm of his hand against Carlos' cock, reliving in the moan he lets out. Taking a deep breath, Kendall leans down and kisses the inside of Carlos' thigh, biting it gently before curling his fingers around the waistband of his briefs. He tugs the fabric down slowly and kisses down the length of Carlos' leg, sinking onto his knees before pressing a kiss to the inside of his ankle.

Carlos' body trembles and he swallows hard, feeling Kendall's lips move down his skin, each kiss causing him to break out in goosebumps, his arms and legs covered in them. When he feels the soft fabric of his briefs move away from his skin, Carlos tips his head forward and watches Kendall, feeling both of his hands against the outside of his thighs.

"God, Kendall — _please_." The words are breathless and soft and Kendall seems to hear them, but Carlos doesn't know what he's begging for — just knows that he wants more kisses and wants Kendall's hands all over him. "Please," he whimpers, letting his head fall back against the bed once more.

"What do you want, Carlos?" Kendall punctuates each word with a small kiss, working his way up until he's inches away from Carlos' cock; he looks up and grins, running his hands down his boyfriend's legs. "Gotta tell me what you want, baby," he mumbles.

Carlos' mind is swimming and he can't seem to think of what he really wants; he wants to tell Kendall that he doesn't care, just as long as he's touching him, but the thing is — he _does_ care. A moan escapes his throat and he sighs, moving a hand down to cup the back of Kendall's neck, guiding him to his cock, hoping that will give his boyfriend some idea of what he really wants.

Tsking, Kendall shakes his head and looks at Carlos' cock. "Want me to suck it?"

"Fuck," Carlos breathes, licking his lips over and over, his mouth going dry at the words and the way Kendall says them. "Yeah, Kendall. Please, p-please."

"Gotta_ say it_, Litos, or I won't do it." The tone of Kendall's voice makes Carlos' cock throb harder and he whines, scratching his boyfriend's scalp lightly. It's all driving him mad and all Carlos wants is Kendall's mouth on his cock — that's it.

Biting his lip, Carlos sighs and swallows hard. "Want you to suck my cock, Kendall. Wanna feel your lips around it, wanna come in your mouth," he says slowly, his voice low and rough.

Kendall grins and nods, mumbling, "That's more like it, baby."

Before Carlos can open his mouth and reply, Kendall seals his lips around the head of his cock and sucks lightly on it, teasing the slit with his tongue. He can feel Carlos' fingers tighten in his hair and he closes his eyes, tongue working around the head slowly before Kendall opens his mouth and takes half of Carlos' cock in one go.

The number of blowjobs Carlos has gotten from Kendall is in the hundreds, but every time it happens, he acts the same way he did the first time Kendall sucked his cock. He whimpers and moans, bucks his hips forward like he's trying to force more of his cock down Kendall's throat, and his entire body trembles like it's the best goddamn thing in the world — and, in truth, it's in Carlos' list of his top ten favorite things.

Carlos can't help but love the way Kendall's lips feel around his cock; they're soft and smooth, working against his skin in a way that makes his breath hitch in his throat. He's also quite fond of the way Kendall uses his tongue and the many things he can do with it; if it were up to Carlos, he'd have Kendall on his knees all the time, but he knows that would get tiresome — for the both of them.

"Yeah, yeah, just like — oh, _fuck_, Kendall!" Carlos moans high and loud when Kendall relaxes his throat and takes the whole length of his cock. He swallows around him and, for a second, it's so fucking tight around Carlos that he thinks he's seconds away from coming if Kendall doesn't stop. Kendall does, indeed, stop and he slides up, wrapping a hand around the base of Carlos' cock as he does.

With his cock wet and the head buried between Kendall's lips, Carlos just barely rocks his hips forward, wanting to slam himself back down Kendall's throat, but a hand on his hip stops him. He whines and arches off the bed, slipping his free hand to Kendall's shoulder, only to notice that he's still wearing his clothes; the realization makes Carlos pout and he looks down at Kendall.

Chuckling around the head of Carlos' cock, Kendall strokes the rest of the length and teases him with his tongue; he drags the tip down the slit and back up at a pace that makes Carlos writhe on the bed. Several curse words fall from Carlos' lips from the teasing and he gaps loudly when Kendall deepthroats him again, swallowing around the length.

"Kendall, love — _love_ your mouth, God. Don't wanna come yet, want you to fuck me.. wanna come with your cock inside me." Carlos babbles and moans the words out, tossing his head from side to side as Kendall bobs his head up and down, sucking roughly; the noises are obscene and Carlos is pushed to the edge, only to be taken back when Kendall pulls off suddenly.

Chuckling, Kendall licks his lips and stands up. "You really want me to fuck you — or do you wanna ride me, huh?" As he talks, Kendall undoes his jeans and pushes them down, kicking his shoes away along with the denim. He watches Carlos, eyes roaming over his body again before he takes off his own shirt, dropping it to the floor.

"Yes," Carlos answers, whimpering once the word is out.

"Yes what?" Smirking, Kendall pushes his boxers down and moves to the bedside table, opening the top drawer before rummaging through it; he grabs a bottle of lube and a condom before shutting it. "I didn't hear you, Litos. What was that?"

Carlos groans and looks at Kendall, eyes darkened with lust. "Yes, I want you to fuck me. _Please_, Kendall — I need it, baby." The begging makes Kendall groan and he nods, motioning for Carlos to take his shirt off, watching the dark fabric move along his tanned skin before it's thrown over Carlos' shoulder.

Once he's fully naked, Carlos leans back onto his hands and bites his lip, eyes grazing over Kendall's body slowly, stopping on his cock. The sight of Kendall naked never ceases to amaze or turn Carlos on; his body is perfect and Carlos could spend days just looking at it, fingers mapping out every bone and lips trailing over every muscle and inch of skin.

He watches the way Kendall opens the condom wrapper, his long, pale fingers working gracefully as he removes the latex from the package. His hair falls into his face and Carlos scoots over to the edge of the bed, pushing the sandy locks away, smiling when Kendall looks up and grins at him. "Can I help you?"

"Yes you can," Carlos replies, trying his best not to giggle. "But first, I need to know how you want me. On my back?" Kendall shakes his head and drops his gaze again as he rolls the condom over his cock. "On my knees? On my side? On your lap?" And Kendall shakes his head until Carlos gets to the last option and then he nods, looking up at Carlos, his green eyes dark and pupils blown.

"Yeah," Kendall replies, licking his lips. "Want you to ride me, show me how bad you want it." The words send a shiver down Carlos' spine and he nods, standing up to let Kendall sit down on the bed, watching as his boyfriend sits up against the headboard.

Once Kendall is situated and settled, Carlos crawls onto his lap; he places a leg on either side of Kendall's and straddles his thighs carefully. After adjusting his position a few times, Carlos holds his hand out for the lube and bites his lip, watching as Kendall pours the liquid onto his fingers. Once they're slick enough, he moves his hand around and presses the digits against his entrance.

Carlos pushes two fingers in and leans forward, moving his free hand to rest on the headboard behind Kendall's head. It barely burns; his fingers slide in easily and he only has to stop once, when they're halfway in, to allow himself to adjust before pushing them in all the way. As he starts to finger himself, Carlos can hear Kendall whispering against his jaw, encouraging him and telling him how sexy he looks with his fingers in his ass; it all makes Carlos blush and he buries his face against Kendall's hair.

"God," Kendall breathes, the words right at Carlos' ear. "You have no idea how gorgeous you look right now," he continues, words soft and breathless before he presses a kiss to Carlos' skin, moving his hands up and down his boyfriend's back slowly, soothingly. The words make Carlos scissor his fingers slowly, whimpering against Kendall's hair as he screws his eyes shut, pushing back against his hand.

"Kendall.." Carlos whines, bouncing against his hand slightly.

"Yeah, baby." Closing his eyes, Kendall breathes deeply and growls out, "Gonna fuck you so hard, you know that? Slam you down on my lap; your ass is gonna slap against my thighs." He moans the last few words out and listens to the way Carlos' breath hitches.

They fall silent for a while as Carlos works himself open, whimpering or letting out the occasional moan, all of his noises muffling against Kendall's hair. When he finally slips his fingers out, Carlos lets out a loud moan and drops his hand away from the headboard, gripping Kendall's shoulders.

Kendall grabs the bottle of lube and pours some on his hand before stroking it over his cock, smoothing his free hand over Carlos' abdomen. He waits until Carlos' arm wraps around his neck, waits until he feels lube-slick fingers tangle in his hair before he nudges the head of his cock against Carlos' entrance, wrapping a hand around his hip, whispering, "Ready?"

All Carlos can do is nod; he feels the head of Kendall's cock press against his ass and he buries his face in his boyfriend's neck, breathing harshly against it. When Kendall pushes inside, Carlos bites down on his lip and tightens his hold, fingers gripping Kendall's hair, arms wrapping around his neck a little tighter. A hand smooths over the small of his back and Carlos moans when another inch of Kendall's cock slides into him.

"You're _so tight_," Kendall grits out, barring his teeth together as he pushes his hips up and pulls Carlos down onto him; half of his cock is buried in Carlos and he lets out a loud moan, whimpering Kendall's name in his ear. His body thrums again and Kendall can't keep himself from burying the entire length of his cock into Carlos, listening to him moan and breath hard.

They've had sex a dozen times in the past, but Kendall can't get over the fact that Carlos is always so fucking tight whenever they do it. He loves it, honestly, but it feels like a vice grip around his cock whenever he pulls out, making Kendall want to come right then and there; he doesn't, of course, just holds off long enough to let Carlos come first.

Being inside Carlos is one of the best feelings in the world for Kendall; he loves the way he can hit all the right spots and make Carlos see stars. He also loves the way Carlos reacts and moves against him, interacting and making sex enjoyable and lively — not that Kendall thought he wouldn't, when they first got together. No, Carlos has a passion that Kendall's never seen with anyone else and it's one of the things he loves most about him.

When Carlos rocks his hips back and forth and moves his ass back like some fucking pro, Kendall tips his head back and leans it against the headboard. Carlos' breath falls hot and heavy against his exposed neck and he starts working his hips in time with his boyfriend's, moving both hands to his ass, grabbing it roughly. This gives Carlos the initiative to move more; he starts to bounce experimentally, grinding his ass back when he drops down again, driving Kendall insane.

"Just like that," Kendall whispers, fingertips gripping into Carlos' ass roughly, guiding him as he lifts his hips, rotating them slowly before dropping back down. Moaning loudly and thrusting his hips up, Kendall moves a hand up Carlos' back and scratches his skin lightly, nails dragging down the curve of his spine. "God, so perfect. You're -_ ngh_ - fucking perfect, baby."

A blush creeps along Carlos' face as he straightens up and moves his hands away from Kendall's hair and neck, slipping them to the outside of his thighs as he leans back. As he switches into this new position, Carlos starts to bounce on Kendall's lap harder, head thrown back and neck exposed, sweat trailing down his throat, moving along his collarbones.

Dropping his head toward his chest and opening his eyes, Kendall looks at Carlos, breath catching in his throat as his eyes roam down the curve of his boyfriend's neck. He swallows hard and moves a hand around, pressing it flush against Carlos' stomach, dragging it up and down, letting the heel of his hand brush against the head of Carlos' cock. "Ride me as hard as you can," he moans, eyes half-closed and heavy-lidded.

Carlos moans in response and digs his fingers into Kendall's thighs as he lifts himself and then drops his hips down roughly, feeling the head of Kendall's cock hit something deep inside of him; it sends a shock through his body and he moans loudly, arching his back. He does it again - three times - and starts to breath heavily, sweat pouring down his chest as he moans Kendall's name at the top of his lungs, bucking his hips forward.

"You —" Kendall starts, the words cut off by a loud moan; he lets his head loll back and he shuts his eyes, gripping Carlos' hip tightly. The other hand moves down, fingertips ghosting over his cock slowly, causing Carlos to cry out; he slumps forward and moves his hands to Kendall's chest, scratching him lightly. "Come for me, Litos," Kendall moans as he wraps a hand around Carlos' cock, stroking him quickly.

His eyes roll behind his eyelids and Carlos starts riding Kendall harder, their skin slapping together whenever he drops down. Moaning and panting heavily, Carlos presses his forehead against Kendall's shoulder and breathes against it before biting down, his groan muffled as he rotates his hips. The closer Carlos gets to coming, the harder he bounces and the more he bites Kendall's shoulder, dragging his teeth down to his collarbone, sucking on it roughly.

Kendall's hand moves up and down Carlos' cock roughly, trying to keep in time with the rhythm of his hips until Carlos comes, dropping his head back between his shoulders as he cries out. The orgasm rocks his body and he trembles, moaning and whimpering Kendall's name as he comes all over his hand and chest, getting some of it on his stomach.

"F-fuck," Carlos' voice is a broken whimper and he slumps forward, pressing his face against the crook of Kendall's neck, breathing heavily. He moves his hips against Kendall slowly, muscles clenching around his cock until Kendall presses his hips against Carlos' ass, moaning loudly as he comes.

"Carlos… Carlos — _fuck!_" Kendall bites down on his lip and holds Carlos down on his lap as he comes, moaning and breathing hard. When his orgasm subsides, Kendall lays back against the headboard and exhales sharply, his entire body trembling underneath Carlos.

They sit like that for a while, neither of the moving until their breathing returns to normal; Carlos is the first to sit up and he moves his hands down the side of Kendall's neck, smiling. When Kendall's eyes flutter open and lock own Carlos', he smiles back and leans up, kissing his boyfriend's chin softly. "That was great," he mutters against Carlos' skin, letting out a breathy laugh.

Closing his eyes, Carlos nods and smiles wider. "It was," he agrees, moving a hand to Kendall's hair, raking his fingers through it, feeling how wet the locks are; it makes him giggle and he leans down, kissing Kendall softly.

"Should probably clean up." The suggestion comes out halfheartedly and Kendall whines when Carlos moves, sliding off his cock. When Carlos looks at him and raises a brow, Kendall pouts and leans in, kissing his chest softly. "Be right back," he whispers, before sliding off the bed and standing on shaky legs.

From the bed, Carlos watches and giggles, laying back on the pillow with a sigh, staring at the ceiling as he listens to Kendall's footsteps move away. He yawns quietly and hears the sink turn on in their bathroom, closing his eyes as he focuses on the steady stream of water; it's gone in less than a minute and Kendall comes back, climbing onto the bed next to Carlos.

A wet towel moves over his stomach and Carlos bites his lip as he turns his head, blinking his eyes open to look at Kendall, who's concentrating on cleaning some of the come off Carlos. When he's done, Kendall turns his attention to his own stomach and chest, wiping the come off his skin before drying it with the other corner of the towel; he drops the fabric to the floor and lays next to Carlos, smiling.

"Come here." Kendall opens his arms and Carlos takes the invitation; he moves over and fits himself perfectly against Kendall's body, feeling both arms wrap around his shoulders. Sighing contentedly, Carlos kisses Kendall's chest and yawns against it, laughing when Kendall kisses the top of his head. "Goodnight, Carlos."

After yawning again, Carlos nuzzles Kendall's chest and mutters, "'Night, Kendall."


End file.
